


His personality.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fury likes to piss Nat off, Steve has a heart of gold, gentleman!Steve, speechless!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 1. “It’s the first time they really talk after the Battle of New York. Fury asked her to visit him and she discovered that he’s nothing compared to what she’s read in books and files. When they went out that day, she’s witnessed firsthand how his heart is literally gold.”





	His personality.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, bishes! just kidding, i know nobody missed me but here's my try at the 'five+one fics.' but idk, decided to make it a series instead of one story (eh?)

Natasha Romanoff is an intelligent woman with a sharp tongue, even before when she was the little red haired girl robbed off all the things a child deserves to have; ever since she was a little ballerina; and ever since she was _just _Natalia Romanova.__

____

____

The Black Widow knows how to kill a man twenty-seven different ways just with her bare hands. But if you get into a verbal fight with her, you might as well have been brutally murdered. People say that she’s a man-eater. She devours them and leaves them on their knees, kneeling at her feet and asking for mercy. She’s always left men with a bruised ego, either with her hands or her mouth. 

Every time she walks in a room, she doesn’t make her presence known at all. But when she does open her mouth, she makes sure everybody shuts the hell up to listen to what she has to say. She’s always have had the last laugh and the last word in a fight, or a banter. She always make sure to talk her way out of situations she doesn’t like. 

It is something that she has always been proud of. She likes to think it’s one of the very few blessings she’s received in her miserable life. 

These are the thoughts running through her head as she strides down the halls of Triskelion to get to Fury’s office. This is what kept her cool when in reality she just wants to strangle her boss. 

_This was supposed to be her day-off, for heaven’s sake! This is her very first day-off ever since the Battle of New York._

____

____

Whatever Fury has to say, she will talk her way out of this one. She has done so in numerous times before, she can and she _will _do it again.__

____

____

“Agent Romanoff, glad you could come.” Nick fought the smirk that was forming in his lips when he saw how grumpy Natasha looks, so he decided not to get to the point yet and instead welcome her with a little formality. 

“Fury,” Natasha replied (though it sounded more like a grumble under her breathe). That reaction was enough for Fury. “Rogers is now here in DC. He just moved in his own apartment. I need you to check how he’s doing.” Fury looked down and started pressing buttons in his laptop, not waiting for Natasha’s reaction and also so he could hide his smile. 

“What?” Natasha’s voice was barely above a whisper and if Fury hadn’t known what she was about to say, he wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

He knows this is her first day-off and that it is important to her because she’ll be visiting Clint and his family in their farmhouse in Iowa. He’s not giving her this task to piss her off, he just really needed someone he could trust to check on Captain Rogers. 

Also, he saw how they worked well together during the Battle of New York. He’s just trying to warm Natasha up with Steve, because he knows how closed off a woman she is. 

“Hill already downloaded the coordinates to the GPS of your car.” Fury still refused to look up. He knows that if he does, he had just given her a chance to open her mouth and to further make this longer. “You’re dismissed,” Fury said with finality and he was quite shocked that Natasha simply nodded her head and walked out of his office. 

When he was sure that she was out, he looked up at the closing door, amused of his stubborn agent’s compliance. 

Natasha would never admit it, but the reason she took it was because she had wanted to see the Captain. He left quite the impression on her when his blue eyes remained glued to her face and eyes when they were talking. 

And also, the Captain is a modern Adonis, so it would not be bad when he’s a real eye candy. 

Rogers opened the door on her third knock and she was quite surprised to see his flat… homey. It certainly looks more welcoming than his S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued apartment at New York. He made an effort to make it look domestic. 

“Agent Romanoff.” Steve sent her a small smile and it was enough to make her stomach do somersaults. “Captain.” Natasha sent back a small curt nod. “May I come in?” Usually, she was not this polite. But there was just something about this man out of time that makes her want to be, even just a little bit. 

Damn him. And his dimples that formed when he smiles. And his blue eyes that had seemed to sparkle when he saw her. 

_Shit._

____

____

“Of course,” he breathed out and his smile got bigger. It was as if he wasn’t sure she was there to stay, and was suddenly relieved when she had asked if she could come in. He opened the door wider, enough for her to enter. 

The place looks warm to the eyes and it almost burned Natasha’s eyes. All her life, all she’s seen was ice, snow and everything that was harsh and cold. 

She’s not used to this kind of environment, not even her own apartment. She needed to g— 

“Uh, you could sit down. I just moved in and I’m not yet done. What do you want? Coffee? Tea? Jui—“ She cut her off and shook her head. “A beer would be nice.” _What? _She smirked when she saw his reaction. _What the hell are you thinking?!___

_____ _

_____ _

“Okay… You wait right here and I’ll go get it.” Then he rushed off to go to the kitchen. 

Natasha was supposed to get to the point and tell him that Fury asked her to check on him, but no. Her own mouth betrayed her and now she has to sit here and _actually _talk to him.__

____

____

When Steve got back, Natasha made sure to tell him why she went there. She sipped her beer and was about to leave, but he made her sit down again and wait. “Where are you going?” she asked, confused. 

“I’ll just go grab my jacket and keys then we can go out. I was in need of some stocks an—“ 

“Hold on,” she cut him off. “I didn’t say anything about accompanying you wherever you need to go.” 

Steve reappeared again and held up his hand. “You said it yourself. You’re checking up on me and I was about to go to the grocery when you came, so now you’re coming with me.” Steve smiled and damn if he didn’t look like an adorable puppy. 

Natasha remained silent, still reprimanding herself on how she let Steve drag her along. Steve didn’t bother ask her what’s the problem because she’s pretty sure he knows. 

Steve was pushing his cart and was about to go to the cereal section when they both noticed a lady trying to reach something from the shelf in another section he was passing by. Natasha actually felt sad because she understands the woman’s struggle. 

Natasha fought the urge to let her jaw drop when Steve actually abandoned his cart when he was near where the girl was and effortlessly grabbed the carton of milk she was aiming to reach. Natasha was speechless as he watched Steve hand the carton to the girl, who was obviously in awe as she is. 

She has never seen a man that… _good._

____

____

She was suddenly glad that she let Fury made her do this because she’s witnessed firsthand how Steve’s heart was gold. Not made out of it, but _gold._

____

____

Natasha saw him do another of his gentlemanly and good deeds again when he helped an old woman carry her groceries until her car. 


End file.
